Age changes but the story remains the same
by natalyeattack
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is ignored by his family , ridiculed by the public, and completely alone . That was at age 12 now hes 37.


Most children don't spend a lot of time alone , but then and again most children are not Sherlock Holmes ; a outcast at the ripe age of twelve. His parents constantly working , his brother always away from home , and his dog tired and old ; Sherlock Holmes was completely and utterly alone .

At age eight his intelligence was brought in to question by the family therapist , Sherlock had never uttered a complaint or an opinion of sorts on the matter. The whole world could see him as intelligent but knew that was not the case. After all would a dumb child be able to deduce his mother was sleeping with the therapist or that his father has been putting money in a offshore bank account for years - no probably not. Sherlock Holmes was a child protégée and he was the only one who knew it .

By the time Sherlock was ten his parents stopped caring, the quite boy living under their roof was no longer their concern. The only person who truly kept a eye on Sherlock was Mycroft , and that was only because he almost fetishized screaming , " Mom , Sherlock's doing that weird thing again with his hands . " every other day . Sherlock would be scolded by the nanny rather than his mother every time . He couldn't help the behavior it was a nervous tick . The rapid shaking of his hands happened naturally and despite how much Sherlock hated to say the shaking was uncontrollable . This nervous tick was bound to follow Sherlock for the rest of his life .

By twelve Sherlock had became increasingly good at hiding things. Sherlock knew not to express his dislike of social situations , he knew better than to wriggle his fingers in such a strange way while out in public , he wasn't permitted to express his pirate fantasies and love of bee's . Sherlock Holmes was a master of disguise . He could deceive anybody : teachers , family , and well he would also be able to deceive friends if he came across any . When asked by the therapist " How are you feeling ? " Sherlock didn't even hesitate " better recently , there is a boy in my class I started tutoring and we have became friends . We are going to the arcade this weekend . " Yes Sherlock could deceive anybody , including those who were paid to crack him like a egg.

Sherlock is fourteen when he realizes that he might be different . not different because of his height , or hobbies but different than his other male classmates. Molly Hooper was the talk of the school , after allegedly letting Vince Staider finger her in the girls locker room . Two weeks later and she had lived up to her reputation - a hoe . Her nudes spread like wildfire and nine out of ten boys had them on their mobile phone . Sherlock didn't and never planned to until he got added to a group text , forwarding the nudes to everybody in the the eight grade class. Their was nothing to talk about really , Molly wasn't unattractive but she wasn't super attractive either . Sherlock didn't see what all of the buzz was about . He never understood why boys talked about molly in such a lustful manor . Molly was just a girl , just a girl who posted her nudes for everybody to see.

Molly was just a girl - and Sherlock wasn't interested in girls . His head was in the gutter for the first time in forever , he couldn't get Micheal Olera out of his head . Catching a glimpse of the older man in the boys locker room left Sherlock constantly thinking about the male form , and how unique it is . It was was sharp and ridged , no soft lines and curves of a breast . The male form was exquisite despite the fact that Sherlocks own body was scrawny and lanky . Sherlock tried to tell his brother this once and received the hasty response " I guess you see why girls flock to us . Masculinity is beautiful . Maybe you should start lifting weights or something ? "

At sixteen Sherlock had more than entered his awkward stage. Nothing changed really but with Sherlock any change was a big deal , and some thing to notice . Sherlock started to be conscious of his weight , and picked around his plate refusing to eat more than the required amount to survive . He had decided that he no longer wanted to play the piano but to pick up the violin instead . His mother advised him against it saying more than once that the piano used to be something he loved , a passion he shared with her . Sherlock didn't speak much to his mother after that and was able to deduce that she was only using him to collect more awards from the many musical competitions they attended .

Sherlock became underweight for the first time that year . His lanky frame required more nutrition than it received . Doctors begged for him to resolve and go to a medical facility that would get him back on the ' right track ' . Sherlock knew this wasn't true , that they would only medicate him and out right refused . He never meant to loose the weight anything and could get his self back to a healthy weight in a much more timely than the one a hospital would require .

Sherlock was eight teen and was completely alone , he knew people and people knew of him , but it was never anything more than that . He had began to organize the contract on his phone by what use they served to him . It was only when Sherlock was bored one day that he started looking for something new to do . Tommy Miller - Drug dealer . When he saw the false name a spark ignited . Drugs , that was what he was missing in life. Sherlock had read extensively about the positive effects of drugs and how they could potentially boost brain activity . He had to try some .

It was downhill slope from there , the drugs had worked marvelously but Sherlock didn't stop at using them after that one time , nor did he stop after the second time . No he dialed Tommy millers number five times during a one week period and during those short phone calls Sherlock was told a number and a location . He was addicted , and of course like any addict he hid it , lied about it , and told his self that he could stop at any time he wanted to . Molly Hooper was no longer the talk of the town , one of the Holmes children having a drug addiction was . In fact it was the talk of the century . His parents seemed to never hear a thing.

Sherlock was twenty two when he quit abusing drugs after a very close meeting with death . he switched to smoking and using one to many nicotine patches instead. adventures they could go on . Catching Londons finest criminals together .

 _ **Dear reader , I am sure you feel as though this is an abrupt place to stop . My next chapter will contain sherlocks life during his twenty's , and the chapter after that will be about life with john watson.**_


End file.
